A Trip Down Memory Lane
by A Little Red Robin
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon he doesn't come back and Bella gets changed into a vampire. What happens when she meets up wit the Cullens. I know a lot of these have been done before but I thought I would try writting one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh, however if you think that it is terrible then feel free to tell me.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight or its characters, only the ones that I have made up.**

**Bella's POV**

It has been 100 years since the Cullen's left me. Since Edward left me. The funny thing was that I didn't mind that they left me now. I was over it. I knew that if I did see them again I would be happy to see them all again, even Rosalie. After all they were like my second family and I still did care about them even though I no longer feel the need to be around them or the pain that they caused. At first I thought that I would never get over them but I was surprised at how quickly I did. I still miss them a little bit but not that much anymore. I miss Alice the most, she was like my sister, and she was my best friend.

A week after the Cullen's left Victoria had found me while I was walking in forest.

_Flash Back:_

_I was walking in the forest when I thought I saw a flash of red. I stopped and looked around but I saw nothing and kept walking. 5 minutes later I saw Victoria coming out of the trees, walking towards me._

"_Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here Bella," she sneered._

_I just stood there frozen; I couldn't move a muscle. _

"_You are going to have a very slow and painful death,"_

_I felt my heart speed up. 'So this is how I'm going to die', I thought. I closed my eyes as she lunged for me, preparing for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw her standing a foot away from me._

"_I can't do it, I just can't do it," she muttered to herself._

"_I…what?" I said shocked._

"_I can't kill you, Bella," she said. _

_I was stunned._

"_They're not here are they?" she asked. I shook my head and she looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. _

"_What? Why?" I asked taken aback._

_She looked at me strait in the eyes before she quietly said "I know what it's like to lose your mate."_

_End Flashback_

That was the start of our friendship. Victoria changed her diet so that she no longer ate humans, instead she hunted animals. After a while she changed me into a vampire. My power was that I was a mental shield; I also found it easier to resist human blood than most vampires.

I was also extremely beautiful like all vampires. My mahogany hair was mow longer and stopped midway down my back. My eyes had also stayed chocolate brown for some unknown reason. I had curves in all of the right places and my skin was paler.

We had faked my death by driving my truck of off a cliff in La Push. Reports said that it was raining and I had approached the corner too quickly and my truck had skidded. I felt sorry for Charlie because he now had to live by himself.

After three years we met a covern of 'vegetarian' vampires that we joined. Alex and Renny (her real name was Adrienne but she hated that so we called her Renny) posed as the mother and father of the coven as they were about 30 when they were changed. Alex and Renny were both very sweet and caring. Renny had chestnut brown shoulder length hair and was quite short. Alex had sandy blond hair and was of average height. Renny had a very strange power, she could make vampires appear human so she could make us eat and sleep. It was helpful and it made it easier to keep up appearances so that no humans became suspicions.

Then there was Taylor. She was looked stunning; she had very pale long curly blond hair that stopped 20cm after her shoulders. She was very kind and giving. She could read minds like Edward (accept mine) but she could turn it off if she didn't want to have all of the voices in her head. She did this the majority of the time. There was no point in having it on at home because I shielded the others minds to give them some privacy.

Sunny was very bouncy and reminded me of Alice; she was small and looks like a pixie, she also loved to shop as much as Alice. The only difference was that Sunny had blond hair that went down to her shoulders in ringlets. She could control the weather. Sometimes if she got mad it would start to storm even if 5 minutes ago there was not a cloud in the sky or if she was happy a cloudy day would become sunny. Both Sunny and Taylor appeared to be about 17 years old.

There was also 2 other male vampires, Matt and Jet. Matt had dark blonde hair and was built along the same lines of Jasper. He was Sunny's mate. He was always happy and could always see the silver lining. He looked like he was 18. He could control the elements, Fire, Water, wind and earth.

Jet had jet black hair and had some of the features Edward had. Jet didn't have a mate. He was quiet and shy but when you got to know him he wouldn't shut up. Jet looked about 17 years of age.

For the past 100 years we have been living all around the UK, and we had picked up English accents. However we now lived in Forks because of its low sunlight levels. We have been here for a year now. Victoria and Matt are posing as seniors and the rest of us were posing as juniors. **(A/N I have no Idea how the school system in the US is so I am just guessing)**

We lived in a large 2 storey house just outside of Forks; it was similar to the old Cullen house.

**Edward's POV**

It had been 100 years since I had left Bella. My Bella. Ever since I had left her I had done nothing but stay in my room and mope. I only ever came out of my room when my family made me hunt.

Everyone had changed ever since Bella had left our lives. Alice didn't shop anymore, Emmet no longer made jokes and Esme stopped designing houses. Carlisle spent most of the time at the hospital where he worked. Even Rosalie missed Bella and was constantly thinking that she should have been more kind towards her. Jasper thought that it was his fault that we had moved and left Bella because of what happened at her birthday party.

We had been living in Canada for the past few years and now we were moving back to Forks. I was dreading the memories that it would bring back but I knew that we would have to go back someday because it was so convenient wit its lack of sunlight.

Whenever I thought of Forks I only thought of Bella.

My efforts to protect Bella and let her lead a normal human life were in vain because about a month after we had left when her old Chevy was found over a cliff in La Push.

I missed her so much.

**Yay, my first chapter.**

**Don't feel like you have to review however if you have the time please review.**

**Jess =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

"Wake up Bella." (We didn't need to sleep but because Renny's power enabled us too we liked to most of the time because it got boring staying up all night).

I groaned and rolled over "five more minutes," I mumbled.

"No, get up we have to get ready for school," the voice said before I felt someone jump on me.

"Sunny, leave me alone!" I grumbled.

I then felt the blankets get ripped off me before I was pulled off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Good, now get up," Sunny said before she skipped out of the room.

I got up and quickly showered and got dressed. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a light pink top and pink ballet flats. I also had a light blue jacket for appearances because we don't actually get cold. I left my hair out but put in a few bobby pins in it to stop it from getting on my face.

I went down stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a jar of nutella and a spoon and started eating it out of the jar (we didn't need to eat but because Renny's power enabled us too we like to because it meant that we didn't have to hunt as often and we liked the taste of it).

I was soon joined by Taylor and Sunny. Taylor was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white top with an unbuttoned gray cardigan that went down to the back of her knees. She also had on a pair of black ballet flats. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Sunny, true to her name was wearing a bright yellow dress with black leggings underneath it. She was also wearing yellow ballet flats (we all liked ballet flats). She had left her hair down.

We then went to Sunny's bright yellow VW bug and were soon joined by the boys and Tori (Victoria). She was wearing a pair of ¾ jeans and a blue shirt and a pair of dark blue converses. The guys took Matt's silver jaguar and we took Sunny's bug.

**Sunny's POV**

When we got to school we all got out of the car I heard a gasp and turned around to see who it was. I saw a family of vampires with topaz eyes. One of the guys was HUGE with big muscles and short dark hair. With him was an extremely beautiful blond girl. Next to her was a small pixie like vampire who had short black spiky hair, with her was a blond headed vampire. The one who had gasped was a bronze headed boy vampire. He was smaller than the other boys but was still toned nicely. Even though I had never seen him before I knew exactly who he was. Edward Cullen. He fitted Bella's description perfectly. That meant that the other people with him were the Cullen's, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

I growled, it was too low for humans to hear it but I knew that the Cullen's heard it. I think I hated them more then Bella did. The rest of my family turned to see what I was growling at. Bella's eyes widened in shock before she smiled timidly at them. She was _smiling _after what they did to her?

**Edward's POV**

When we pulled into the parking lot I saw a yellow VW bug and a silver jaguar. I watched the people get out of the cars and gasped. One of the girls that had gotten out of the bug was Bella and she was a vampire. 'No, Bella's dead' I thought.

A small blond pixie like vampire turned when I gasped. Her eyes showed realization before she growled. The rest of the coven looked up to see what the she was growling at. When the Bella look-alike saw us her eyes widened in shock before she waved timidly at us.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she ran at human pace to Bella before jumping on her and hugging her. Bella looked shocked before she hugged Alice back.

"Alice! I've missed you so much," She said.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry we left you it was all Edwards idea and I didn't want to go but he made us and, and," Alice said before Bella cut her off.

"It's okay Alice, really," She said when Alice gave her a skeptical look.

My Bella was alive. I couldn't believe it, she was alive. I saw the rest of my family walk towards Bella and I followed keeping my gaze on the ground.

"Who are your friends?" Alice asked when we reached them.

"Oh, ummm this is Taylor, Sunny, Matt, Jet and Victoria," my head snapped up when she said the last name and looked at who Bella was indicating and saw a girl with long fiery red hair. I growled, so did the rest of my family. Did Bella know who that was? The pixie like one, Sunny, growled back.

"Maybe we should go," one of the guys, Matt, said and started walking to class.

"Bye Alice, maybe you'll be in some of my classes," Bella called back to Alice.

"I hate them, I really really hate them," I heard Sunny say.

"I know, I know," Bella said patting her on the back. Wait Bella wasn't mad at us too?

**So what do you think? **

**I didn't like this chapter :S**

**Jess =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

**I would just like to thank lovetorea87 and BlackRoseNow for their reviews and all of the people who have added my story to their story alerts or favourite stories. I am really surprised at the number of people who seem to like my story because I know that I'm not a very good writer, I just thought that I would give it a go.**

**Also just so you know that I will be spelling things the Australian way (because that's where I'm from) so if you think that something is spelt incorrectly e.g. something like favorite is spelt favourite in Australia. So yeah, just warning you.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

When Sunny and I walked into our first class she was absolutely fuming. "How dare they, coming back here after what they did to you, when I'm done with them they'll wish that they had never been turned into vampires," She said angrily. I looked outside and saw that it was very dark and it was raining heavily. I also saw flashes of lightning cross the sky and I heard thunder in the distance.

"Sunny, you really need to calm down. They didn't know that I would be here and besides I was just a human back then, you can't blame them for what they did," I said calmly

**Emmet's POV**

When I walked into the classroom I saw Bella and the feisty blond vampire that growled at Eddie. When I caught her eye I grinned and started to walk over to them but stopped half way across the room when I saw the glare Sunny was giving me.

"Sunny!" Bella scolded. Sunny's eyes widened and she gave Bella that innocent puppy dog look. Hmmmm she seems like the kind of girl that could get into heaps of trouble and have no consequences. She would be the perfect partner in crime….well pranks anyway.

"You can't blame Emmet, It wasn't his choice to leave, please just give the Cullen's a chance," Bella said.

"Fine," she replied "but I will _not_ be nice to _him_," when she said the last word her eyes went a few shades darker.

"Emmet," Bella said waving me over and pointing to the seat next her. I smiled again and continued to walk towards them and sat down next to Bella.

"Sooooo, Sunny, how 'bout that local sports team, eh?" I said conversationally. She looked at me weirdly.

"Ummm, sure, yeah their great…" She replied, I laughed and she smiled. I have a feeling that I am going to like this girl.

**Sunny's POV**

Maybe Emmet wasn't so bad. He had a good sense of humor. I decided that I would give him a chance. We continued talking about 'that local sports team' for a bit before Bella pointed out that neither of us actually knew who the local sports team was. She is smart that girl. I must keep my eye on her. After that we talked about what pranks we could pull on people.

Soon the lesson was over and I realized that I had no idea what the teacher had talked about….oh well, I've probably done it before anyway.

I walked into my next class and sat down in my usual seat when I saw _him _walk through the door. I growled quietly and he looked up. I then realized that the only spare seat was next to me. _Just great_. A whole lesson sitting next to him. I could kill him for what he did to Bella. But I couldn't do that to Emmet. I liked him. We had decided to buy tickets to the local sport team's next home game and I wouldn't want it to be awkward. I could just imagine it.

_Emmet: Hey Sunny, have you seen Edward lately?_

_Me: Err….no._

_Emmet: Hmmmm, I haven't seen Eddie boy for a while now._

_Me: Hehe, well I don't know why that would be. *gulp*_

That is a situation that I would rather avoid. Oh, Shoot he can read minds….no, wait Bella is shielding me. Phew. Now I must focus on glaring at Edward. No getting distracted. Hey, look a bunny rabbit! **(A/N Sorry I had to put that in =))**No, Glare at Edward. Remain focused. He looked at me sadly, ha, serves him right, he deserves to be sad. As soon as the Bell rang I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could without arousing any suspicions, putting as much distance between me and him as possible. God I hate him.

**Edwards POV**

Sunny glared at me all lesson. I knew I deserved after what I did to Bella, but I couldn't help feel sad that she hated me. She was one of Bella's best friends and she hated me. What if Bella hated me too? I couldn't live with that. If the love of my life hated me I would die, theoretically** (A/N is that the right word?)** speaking. I wouldn't blame Bella for hating me. I had to talk to her, and tell her how I really felt. That what I said to her before I left was all a lie.

As soon as the bell went she got up and raced out the door. I stood up and gathered my stuff and headed slowly to the lunch room. When I walked in my eyes widened in shock. They were all sitting there _eating_. How can they stand that stuff?

I then realized that I couldn't read any of their minds. Bella must be blocking me from them. I wanted to go and sit with Bella so badly but I refrained myself from doing so when I saw the looks that Sunny and Victoria were giving me, the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Hey Edward," Alice said happily from behind me. "Come on, let's go sit with Bella."

I opened my mouth to protest but she dragged me over to Bella's table and sat me down in the chair opposite Bella. For someone that small Alice sure is strong. I couldn't look Bella in the eyes, I was afraid of what I would see there.

We were soon joined by the rest of my family.

"Ewwww, you guys are actually eating that stuff?" Emmet said when he sat down.

"Yep," Sunny said popping the 'p' "try some, it's delicious," she said to Emmet. I was stunned. She was talking to Emmet as if they were friends, yet he was with me. I looked at Emmet and he just shrugged. _Haha, Sunny likes me and she doesn't like Eddie boy, hehe_. I looked at him slightly exasperated at his thoughts.

"What?" he asked. I just shook my head. He could be seriously weird sometimes.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 3.**

**Also I know I said that I didn't want a certain number of reviews before I updated the story and I still go by that but if you do have time to review it would make me happy. I don't want you guys to feel like you have to review, only if you want to.**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Jess =)**


End file.
